


Summer '96

by Eseewrites



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bi Richie, Flirting, Gay, Gay Eddie, Love, M/M, Sexual Humor, dicks and other things, ill try to minimize the angst, its about to get steamy, maybe (definitely) smut, no pennywise, some kind of AU, vulgar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseewrites/pseuds/Eseewrites
Summary: It's the summer before the losers head to college, and Eddie's life is interrupted when Richie comes along.





	1. can I at least get some digits?

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter of my first fic! Sorry its short, I'm getting the hang of things. I promise things will get longer and better as I go along, stick with me!
> 
> Italic = Eddie's thoughts  
> Italic+bold = Richie's thoughts

It’s been two days since the graduation of class of ‘96, and Eddie headed out to visit the Losers at the coffee shop in town. “Hey Bev!” Eddie was excited to see Beverly had gotten her summer job as a barista after all. “The usual?” Beverly asked jokingly, as Eddie had made her practice taking orders for weeks beforehand, hearing his order over and over again- iced coffee with two sugars, a splash of cream, and caramel on top. “Ha _ ha” _ he replied with annoyance in his eyes but a smile plastered across his face.

 

When Bev was done making his drink, Eddie sat with the other four friends he came to see. They were laughing about something Mike had said. “What’s so funny?” Eddie asked, but instead of an answer he was greeted by a mix of hellos from the group. He sat next to ben and they all dove into talking about summer plans and college next year. 

 

On the opposite side of the coffee shop sat Richie, alone, sipping on a heavily creamed iced coffee and intensely reading a  _ Derry Times _ newspaper. When he tore his gaze away from the article he was digesting, he caught sight of Eddie talking and laughing with his friends at a booth near the window. 

 

**_woah, holy shit, is that Eddie Kaspbrak?_ **

 

**_when did he get so_ ** **adorable** **_?_ **

 

Richie and Eddie had gone to high school together, but had barely any classes together through all four years. In all fairness, they didn’t exactly run with the same crowds. Eddie certainly adored his little circle of “losers”, which kept him grounded, along with his mother, Sonia, who  _ literally _ grounded him. And as for Richie, he was more the type to go by his own rules when he didn’t like the ones he was told to follow. He was a frequent flyer in detention, and was definitely not in AP classes. 

 

Nonetheless, there was something about Eddie in his yellow t-shirt and shorts that Richie couldn’t pull himself away from. 

 

**_I don’t remember him looking so cute_ **

 

“Uh, E-E-Eddie. I think s-someone’s giving you heart e-e-eyes over there.” Bill mumbled nodding in the direction of Richie. Eddie turned his head to see who it was, a small blush forming across his small cheeks. But when Eddie’s eyes met the person staring at him, Richie turned away fast, but it was too late, he’d been caught.

**_fuck_ **

 

_ why was he looking at me? _

 

Richie figured it couldn’t get any worse, so he looked back at Eddie, and this time, instead of turning away, he shot Eddie a grin.

 

_ why is he smiling at me? _

 

Eddie sent a small smile back, but paired with his perplexed look, Richie wasn’t satisfied. Richie got up from his seat, forgetting about his drink and newspaper, and started towards Eddie. The Losers all had a confused look on their faces, but none compared to Eddie’s. 

 

_ why is he walking towards me? _

 

“Hey cutie..” Richie’s words directed at Eddie. Eddie’s mouth dropped slightly taken aback, and Mike broke the silence, “Uh, let’s give them a minute,” he said, pulling Ben, Stan, and Bill up to go wait outside. 

 

“Um. Hi? You’re Richie Tozier, right?” the confused look only deepened on Eddie’s face. “The cutie knows my name?” Richie smirked at Eddie. “ So Eds, what’s a boy like you doing looking so adorable?” Eddie’s jaw dropped to his toes. “How do you know my name? And why do you keep calling me cute?”

 

_ what the fuck is going on? _

 

“Oh come on Eds-” “Don’t call me that” Eddie cut him off. Richie continued, grinning, “You don’t think I forgot that we had photo class together did you? I just don’t seem to recall you being so-” “ _ Cute _ ?” Eddie intervened again, slightly annoyed. “What? I like what I see.” Richie tried to defend himself. Eddie was quick to reply, “Oh please, you’ve hooked up with half the school, you probably just want to get in my pants.” Richie didn’t look the slightest bit hurt or annoyed, in fact, he had dreamy eyes and his lips were stuck in a dumb grin. “Of course I want to get in your pants, but not before I break things of with Ms K first,” Eddie rolled his eyes but let out a quiet chuckle. “I’m sure she’ll be devastated, but-” Richie’s rant was interrupted by Eddie lightly punching him in the arm.

 

**_he’s so adorable_ **

 

There was a small silence, and Eddie looked up into Richie’s eyes, getting lost briefly, before regaining his senses, “I should probably get going, don’t wanna leave my friends hanging.” He was already getting up to go, but a hand grabbed his wrist, “You’re going so soon? Can I at least get some digits?” “For what? If you get a late-night craving for sex? I don’t think so,” Eddie turned to leave but Richie’s hand was still on his arm and he pulled him back. Richie’s tone was serious this time, “No, I want to take you out. At least let me do that- just one date? Tomorrow? Please?” 

 

_ this better not be a joke,Tozier _

Eddie was reluctant, but finally mumbled “Fine.” as he grabbed a napkin and scribbled his home phone number down and handed it to Richie. “Thank god Eds, you had me begging there,” Eddie rolled his eyes as he walked out of the coffee shop.

 

The other losers immediately surround Eddie and questioned him while they walked to Bill’s house, “What was that all about?” Stan asked him. “He wanted to ask me out, I guess…” Ben looked concerned, “Richie? I don’t know, I’ve had classes with him and I don’t know if he’s really trustworthy. I mean, he isn’t a bad person, he’s just not  _ like us. _ ”

 

_ should i have declined? _

 

_ what have i gotten myself into? _

 

“Maybe this will be a good thing,” Mike said hopefully, “maybe not all of us will go to college as virgins” he winked at Eddie, but there was a look of annoyance plastered across Eddie’s face. “I’m not gonna  _ fuck _ him, Mike. I don’t even know if I’m gonna go out with him.”


	2. perfect, there's enough time to frick-frack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie go on a date???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two for ya!
> 
> I hope things are getting better. This chapter is a little longer, but I'm still figuring everything out for the story
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos on my first chapter, it made my day!
> 
> Once again,  
> Eddie's thoughts = italic  
> Richie's thoughts = italic+bold

“Finally. Someone has been calling here nonstop asking for you. Richie, I think was his name..” Sonia Kaspbrak huffed to Eddie as he returned home. 

 

_ he called? _

 

_ he called. _

 

“Okay mom, sorry about that, I’ll go see what he wants.” Eddie responded in excitement that he couldn’t suppress. He reached for the telephone on the kitchen wall as soon as he heard his mother sit back down in her chair in the other room. Before he could even pick up the phone, a ring came blaring from it. He quickly picked it up, “Hello? Richie?” “Eds! It’s about time. I can’t say I haven’t enjoyed talking to Ms K, but you’re who I was really looking forward to.” Eddie couldn’t help the blush that covered his face. “Is there a reason you called?” Eddie asked with fake-annoyance in his voice. “To set up our date of course!”

 

_ date _

 

_ our date? _

 

_ he was serious. _

 

Eddie didn’t know what to say, “Oh, right. Our date, right,” “Well jeez, Eddie Spaghetti, don’t sound so excited…” Richie sounded slightly disappointed. Eddie ignored his choice of words and tried to save himself, “Oh no, I just-” “You just wanted to get right to the fucking, I see,” he joked, “Everyone always wants to get me in bed and then throw me out like last week’s leftovers.” Eddie couldn’t help but laugh, but he quickly quieted down because of his mother being in such close relation. “Please. You’re the last person I would be caught ‘doing it’ with, Trashmouth.”

 

**_Awe, a nickname_ **

 

“Oh, Eddiekins, you wound me.”Richie taunted playfully. “Good. And don’t ever call me that again,” Eddie huffed. Richie proceeded on, “So, sweet-thing, hows about I pick you up tomorrow at seven and take you out? I’ll make it worth your while, might even have you moaning my name by the end of the night.”

 

_ Gross Richie _

 

“Wow, you really are a Trashmouth. And who says I agreed to this ‘date’, If you want to call it that?” Eddie questioned. Richie had enthusiasm in his voice, “ Well, you kind of handed yourself over to me when you gave me your number, baby. And, I will not be taking ‘no’ for an answer.” 

 

_ baby. _

 

_ it doesn’t mean anything _

 

_ or does it? _

 

“Fine. But where are we going?” Eddie gave in. “Well, my dearest, you’ll just have to wait and see for yourself, now won’t you?” Richie said, tauntingly. “This better be good Richie” Eddie said as he hung up the phone.

  
  


It was 6:30, and Eddie didn’t know what to wear for their date. “How am I supposed to dress if I don’t know where I’m going” he mumbled to himself while rifling through his closet. He finally decided on a pair of khaki shorts and a pastel pink sweatshirt.

 

_ it’s just richie- it can’t be anything fancy _

 

Six o’clock came and went, and when seven rolled around, Eddie waited in the living room for Richie to show up.’’

 

_ why did i agree to this?  _

 

Soon it was 7:15,  and there was still no sign of Richie. Eddie wondered if he just wasn’t coming.

 

_ he’s not coming _

 

Before Eddie could get too disappointed (or angry?) there was a knock at the door. All the frustration left Eddie’s body as he scrambled to get the door. When he saw Richie standing on the other side of the screen door, a rush of relief filled him regarding his outfit. Richie wore his usual, but casual attire- ripped jeans and a t-shirt. Eddie caught himself staring at the boy, and opened to door to let him in. This was the first time Richie noticed the significant height difference between the boys. 

 

**_i_ ** **must** **_be almost a foot taller than him_ **

 

**_he is 100% the cutest thing alive_ **

 

“You’re late, Trashmouth.” he joked, although he was curious to know what was so important that made him late for what Richie seemed excited about before. “Chill, Spaghetti man,”

 

_ spaghetti man? _

 

“Spaghetti man?” the smaller boy asked with an annoyed tone. “Look, I was just finishing up some work..” he trailed off, but Eddie was in the mood for answers, “Work?” he asked. Richie rubbed the back of his neck, “Yea well, I’m kind of broke so I had to get money somehow. You know, for our date...” he seemed embarrassed.

 

_ i’m an asshole. _

 

“Oh,” Eddie didn’t know how to make himself look like less of a dick, “sorry, I- I didn’t know…” “What? Don’t worry about it Eds, tonight is about us.” Richie bubbled.

 

_ us  _

 

_ i like it when he says us _

 

“So, anyway, where are we going?” Eddie asked, still unsure of where the night would lead. “So many questions with you. Well guess what sweetheart, you’re just going to have to see when we get there.” Richie mussed up the smaller boy’s hair, only making him look even more adorable than before. “Okay, but I’m really trusting you here, Tozier. If this goes to shit, theres a good chance you’ll never hear from me again,” Eddie half-joked. Richie was enthusiastic, “I’ll take my chances,” he winked, “Lets go.”

  
  


When they arrived, Eddie seemed less than excited. “The Carnival?” it was safe to say that the carnival wasn’t exactly his favorite place. He hated the sticky foods, while they tasted decent only half the time they were also very messy. There were so many people and germs at the carnival, and worse of all, Eddies biggest fear- heights- was showcased in rickety roller coasters.

 

“It’ll be good, I promise.” Richie’s eyes were pleading. “It better be…” Eddie groaned as he hopped out of Richie’s tall truck (which he struggled to get in beforehand).

 

As they walked in, Richie payed for everything. For a trashmouth, he could definitely be a gentleman sometimes. After two lemonades and a shared order of greasy, yet delicious fried oreos, Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand, disregarding the looks from people around them. He pulled the smaller boy in the direction of the tallest roller coaster in the whole carnival, and Eddie started to pull away. Richie turned around with a worried look in his eyes, they asked “What’s wrong?” 

 

**_did i do something wrong?_ **

 

Eddie was searching for words, “I can’t… Heights, I…” By some miracle, Richie understood Eddie completely, but told him that it would be fine, “I won’t let anything happen to you, It will be fun” Eddie shook his head, but as soon as Richie pleaded, “Please, It’s no fun without someone there with me,” Eddie agreed, but regretted his decision immediately because of the sight of the ride. Richie slung his long arm around the small boy’s shoulder and walked them into line.

 

_ i am so screwed _

 

Eddie couldn’t help but triple-check that the safety bar across their lap was completely secure, which made Richie laugh. “It’s not funny,” Eddie glared. “Oh, but it’s so funny. Don’t you worry though, sweet-thing,” he smirked, “I’ll keep you safe.” “Shut up Richie.” Eddie mumbled, trying his hardest, and failing, to hide his nerves.

 

_ i’m going to pass out _

 

_ why did i agree to this _

 

The car was off and cranking up the steep hill to the highest point of the ride, and Eddie could feel his breathing quicken with every click below their feet, his heart beating a foot outside his chest. They were only halfway up, and Richie let out an excited “WHOO!”, only to see the boy beside him frantic, checking the safety bar a  _ fourth time. _ Eddie’s worrying did not go unattended, as Richie wrapped his arm around the boy and shifted his head so his lips were just barely brushing against Eddie’s ear. Right as they reached the top, Richie spoke, his warm breath that smelled of cigarettes sending chills through Eddie’s body, “I gotcha Eds, don’t worry.” Eddie screamed, “That’s not my name!” as the car turned to plummet down the slope, his words mostly incoherent, turned into a constant scream of fright. Nevertheless, the taller boy held Eddie tight and let out a laugh so comforting, that even Eddie forgot how panicked he was for a second. 

  
  


When the car pulled slowly back into the dock, Eddie could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins faster than he thought possible. Richie removed his arm from around Eddie, but the boy was surprised when he longed to feel Richie’s touch.

 

Eddie sat on a bench nearby, Richie followed suit and propped himself next to the boy, closer than either of them had expected, but neither moved. Richie fumbled with his pack of cigarettes, slipping one between his lips and lighting the end. Eddie didn’t even hide his disgust, but neither actually said anything about it. “Wow, that was almost as much fun as fucking-” Richie saw Eddie’s eyes roll, “Wasn’t it great?” Richie grinned. “Are you kidding? I don’t  _ ever _ want to do that again.” “Oh come on, you loved it” Richie said, lustfully. Eddie would never admit it, but he did enjoy it a little.

 

There was a silence and the boys found themselves just  _ looking _ at each other. Richie tossed his cigarette, leaving it to sleep on the concrete next to trash and ticket stubs. Eddie saw stars in Richie’s big brown eyes through his thick coke bottle glasses.

 

_ kiss me _

 

Eddie couldn’t help craving Richie, but he didn’t like that he did. Richie looked Eddie up and down, which made him feel a little self-conscious. The taller boy was first to break the silence, “Damn, Eddiekins, you look so cute right now,” a blush formed uncontrollably on Eddie’s small nose and cheeks, “but you would look even cuter with that adorable sweater on the floor.” Richie hummed.

 

_ there it is. there’s the trashmouth _

 

“Richie, I swear to god,” Eddie started, but was cut off when Richie placed his hand on the boys cheek, which made him let out a small gasp. His hands were calloused, but warm and brought so much comfort. 

 

**_fuck he’s so perfect_ **

 

Eddie would have liked to see what would happen next, but instead he decided to not let anything happen. Not yet, at least. Eddie pulled away and stood up, leaving Richie with a disappointed look that he hid well, but not well enough for Eddie not to notice. “It’s almost ten, we should probably get going. My mom will have my ass if I’m home late…” He trailed off. Richie swept his hand into Eddie’s, interlocking their fingers, which made him hesitate, but there was so much security in his hands, as if he was safe from the world. “Then home I shall take you, I would hate to disappoint Ms K now, after all the nights we’ve spent together…” “Rich..” Eddie glared. “Okay, okay, let’s go, sugar cakes.” he winked.

 

_ just ignore that he called you ‘sugar cakes’ _

 

When Richie pulled up to Eddie’s house, it was 10:30, and Eddie’s curfew was 11. The light from the TV was visible from the truck, which was parked out front, and Sonia Kaspbrak was probably fast asleep in her recliner inside. “Perfect, there’s enough time to frick-frack” Richie wiggled his eyebrows. Eddie put a hand over Richie’s face, “Not now, not ever, Trashmouth.” Eddie giggled

 

**_even his fucking laugh is perfect_ **

 

**_let me kiss you_ **

 

Richie started to lean in, and as much as Eddie wanted to throw his better judgement out the window and kiss Richie, he knew it was best if he didn’t.

 

_ don’t  _

 

_ give it time. see if it’s just lust _

 

Eddie turned his head to the side right as Richie went in, planting an unexpected, somewhat slobbery kiss on Eddie’s cheek. 

 

**_damn._ **

 

**_good thing i like a challenge_ **

 

“Well, I better go,” Eddie said, un-clicking his seatbelt and opening the door, “thanks Richie. I actually had a good time…” he looked down at his toes. “Enough fun to let me take you out again?” Richie had hopefulness hidden under his cool demeanor. “Hm. I guess we’ll see..” Eddie smiled and left his words dangling in the air as he walked away from Richie and the truck, entering his home. 

 

He looked back before closing the door, only to see Richie blowing him a kiss before starting the engine. Eddie rolled his eyes, but a smile spread across his lips. Lips that would maybe- hopefully, touch Richie’s one day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie is smitten? Eddie is hesitant? What will happen next? 
> 
> Please leave feedback and let me know how I'm doing and what I can do better!


	3. you look so pretty in this light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:
> 
> They drove for ten minutes before Richie announced, “We’re here.” “The quarry?” Eddie was once again confused.
> 
> richie truly is a mystery
> 
> “Ah, yes, the quarry. Come on, follow me.” Richie laced his fingers with Eddie’s and led him to a cliffside along the quarry. They sat down on the edge carefully, but let their legs hang over. The sky was nearly dark, but the moonlight gave enough light for the boys to make out each other’s features.

Four days. It had been four days since their date. Eddie would never admit it out loud, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Richie. After getting a small taste of it, he ached to feel Richie’s warm touch again. And that  _ look _ . That damned look that Richie wore on his face that was dumb and smug, but still made Eddie  _ want _ him. 

 

He couldn’t believe how quickly he had fallen for him. But, despite Eddie craving the tall boy with chocolate curls that danced on his forehead and covered his thick glasses, he was angry. Angry that it had been  _ four days _ , and he hadn’t called. 

 

_ i guess he really  _ is  _ an asshole like i expected. _

 

_ i can’t believe he would just ghost me like this though _

 

Every time the phone rang, he would jump to get it, hoping to hear Richie’s raspy voice on the other end. But alas, it was usually just one of the losers, or a telemarketer. 

 

The phone rang again, and without a doubt Eddie was there to answer before the fourth ring could come through. “Hello?” Eddie answered, a bubbly tone to his voice despite the anger he was feeling just before. “Hey, this isn’t Ms Kaspbrak!” Richie’s voice surprised Eddie even though he’d hoped it would be him on the other end. 

 

“Tozier you douche, you didn’t call.” Eddie said annoyed. “Miss me, did ya, cutie-pie?” Eddie cringed at the nickname. “Sorry, my crazy drunk mother ripped the phone out of the wall after she found out about my worthless father talking to some whore.” 

 

Eddie was in shock, he could only mutter, “Oh..” but Richie’s voice filled the silence before it could creep in for too long. “Hey, don’t worry about it Eds, I just had to pull together a few bucks to get a new phone is all.” Richie’s voice drifted off a little as he spoke the last part. 

 

_ i should have just kept my mouth shut _

 

_ i always make myself look like a dick… _

 

“You still with me Eds?” Richie’s voice brough Eddie back from his thoughts. “Yes! Yes, I’m here Richie. Sorry about your... uh, situation.” 

 

Richie’s struggling family life was no secret to Eddie; he had heard his mother mumble about it a few times after running into Richie’s mom at the gas station, but he felt a little uneasy addressing it with him directly. “Please, no need to be sorry,” Richie sounded serious, and maybe even a little sad. 

 

**_fuck, richard. just tell him your whole life story why don’t ya…_ **

 

Richie turned the conversation in a different direction, which relieved Eddie as he didn’t know what to say to Richie. “So baby, can I take you and your sweet ass out tonight?”

 

It was only four in the afternoon, but it was Friday, which meant Eddie would be meeting up with the Losers for movie night at Bill’s. “I’m not a baby,” Eddie rolled his eyes even though he wouldn’t be able to see it, “and sorry, but I’m busy tonight.” 

 

Richie chuckled lightly at Eddie’s defenses, but said as dramatically as he could, “You mean there’s something more important than me?” Eddie imagined him pouting, which made him laugh. “Please, Trashmouth. You are low on the importance scale.” he joked. Richie had fake-hurt in his raspy voice, “Ouch, Eds,” his tone changed excitedly, “but tomorrow?” Eddie thought to himself before responding, “hmm, depends. Where would you take me?”

 

_ anywhere is fine as long as you’re there.. _

 

_ shit did i really just think that? _

 

Richie hummed, thinking, after a minute he finally spoke, “Oh! What’s your favorite burger place in town?” Eddie answered quickly, “Old Chuck’s place, over on route 40.” Eddie could practically hear Richie smile at his response, “What a coincidence, that’s my favorite too.” Eddie blushed unable to push back the red that covered his face. “See you at seven, then, gum-drop” lust in his voice. “Don’t be late, trashmouth,” Eddie sighed as he hung up the phone, a warm feeling in his stomach that made him giddy.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

Eddie took his time walking to Bill’s. It was about 7:30, and the sun was peeking through the trees, preparing to go down for the night. The still-warm air was comforting on Eddie’s skin.

 

“Hey guys! I’m here.” Eddie yelled as he stepped into the air conditioned house. “Eddie! Oh my  _ god!”  _ Beverly yelled as she ran to Eddie. Before he could question her, she was already talking again, “Richie asked you out? Where’d you go? Eddie I need answers!” 

 

Eddie couldn’t catch a break from the questions Bev was spewing at him. Bill popped his head in from the kitchen, “Yeah, I-I think we’d all like s-some answers,” he said, motioning for Eddie to follow him into the living room. 

 

Eddie hesitated, not wanting to be butchered with questions, but he followed. In the living room sat the remainder of the Losers- Ben, Mike, and Stan were sprawled out on the couch. Ben spoke up, “Hey Eddie,” “Hey guys” Eddie sat down in the recliner on the opposite side of the room. 

 

“Alright well that’s enough small talk. Let’s talk about that tall drink of water that asked you out.” Beverly said excitedly. “How do you even  _ know  _ about that?” Eddie asked glaring at the others. Stan piped up, “We didn’t say anything.” “I saw him flirting with you, Eddie. While I was working.”  Beverly explained.

 

Beverly was no stranger to Richie, they sometimes shared a pack of cigarettes during lunch, although they never talked much.

 

“So…? What did he say?” Beverly questioned. “Um, he just said I was cute I guess and then we went to the carnival the other night and-” he was cut off, “Awww. That’s so cute did he kiss you? Sorry, that’s personal,” she paused, “but did he?” Eddie rolled his eyes at Bev’s nosiness, “No. Well I mean, he tried to but I sort of, well I avoided it…” “What? Why?” Blurted Stan. Eddie saw how much attention was on him. 

 

_ of course they want to know everything _

 

i  _ don’t even know everything _

 

“I wanted to see if he wasn’t  _ really  _ interested in me, but more in, like, I don’t know, adding another notch to his belt.” Eddie said, and the others swer kind of quiet. 

 

“And he didn’t call me for like four days anyway so-” Stan cut him off, “So wait. Does that mean he finally  _ did  _ call?” he smirked. “Well, yeah.. He called earlier to see if I was free tonight but, well I told him I had plans.” Eddie drifted off. “So..?” Mike asked, “So?” Eddie was confused. Mike made himself clear, “So did you make new plans?”

 

Eddie froze for a second before responding; these may have been his best friends and all but he didn’t love them breathing down his neck, especially about his love life. “Yea. He’s taking me to Chuck’s tomorrow…” Eddie felt a little embarrassed. 

 

“Ch-Chuck’s? Eddie that’s like your f-f-favorite p-place..” Bill, and everyone else, was giving Eddie a good staring. Eddie bit his lip, “Yea, his too…” but seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to. His cheeks started turning bright pink, and there was no doubt they would let it go unnoticed. 

 

“Aww Eddie.. You like him…” Bev sang, drawing an annoyed huff from Eddie.

 

_ what a lovely grave i’ve dug for myself _

 

“Can we just watch a movie? That’s why I came here, not to be interrogated.” Eddie was getting redder and redder- with anger and embarrassment. “Fine, but just for your attitude, I’ve decided that we will be watching  _ Footloose _ .” 

 

Beverly began setting up the TV. Eddie was annoyed, “Ugh. Not again we’ve seen it like ten times.” “Too bad,” She shrugged and smiled sneakily at Eddie. “And don’t think we won’t be expecting to hear how tomorrow goes” she said as she plopped down next to Ben, curling into his side. 

 

_ great. _

 

The movie started and although it was  _ Footloose, _ Eddie couldn’t be happier to no longer be talking about Richie. That didn’t stop him from creeping into his thoughts though

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Eddie got home late from Bill’s the night before to find his mother sleeping in her recliner, the only light was the TV. He didn’t bother to wake her up but he turned off the television and crawled into his own bed.

 

In the morning Eddie came to the kitchen and found Sonia had made eggs for breakfast. He ate slowly, and told his mother about his plan for the evening, leaving out the fact that it was a date.

 

_ if my mom knew it was a date, and with a  _ boy, _ she would probably slip into an immediate coma _

 

“Hey ma, I’m going out tonight.” he stated vaguely. “Out with your friends again?” She asked, not bothering to look up from her newspaper. Eddie scratched his neck, “Um, well no. I’m hanging out with Richie- a friend.”

 

_ smooth. _

 

Sonia folded her newspaper and set it aside. “Richie? Is that the boy that kept calling here the yesterday?” she was suspicious of anyone new in his life. “Yeah. That’s him,” he paused waiting for a reaction, but when none came he asked, “So… I’ll be gone for dinner okay?” he was surprised at how easily this was going. 

 

“I guess… but you have to promise me to be extra careful. No exerting yourself or running around. I want to know where you are, and take your inhaler. Be home by-” “Eleven, I know and I will Ma. Don’t worry.” Eddie cut into his mother’s rant. “Okay Eddie-bear. But you  _ know _ I worry.” 

 

  1. _i know_



 

The day crept by incredibly slow, and Eddie didn’t realize how excited he was until 6:30 rolled around and he was getting ready. He put on a yellow t-shirt with jeans, and checked his hair in the mirror three times before he heard the doorbell ring. He ran as fast as he could to get the door but his mother had gotten to it first.

 

_ shit _

 

“Oh, hello Ms Kaspbrak,” Richie grinned at Eddie’s mother, “Boy, you really  _ are _ more lovely in person” he winked. Eddie ran in, putting himself between Richie and his mother hoping noting else would be said, “Hi Rich! Bye Ma, love you!, Let’s go!” Eddie was talking a mile a minute as he pulled Richie out the door. 

 

“Wait! Do you have your inhaler Eddie-bear?” Eddie cringed at his mother as he continued to pull Richie away from the house, “Yep, I got it. See you later!” A pink blush was spreading fast across his face in embarrassment.

 

Richie spoke as he opened the door for Eddie, “So, Eddie-Bear-” “I’m gonna stop you right there,” Eddie intervened, “ _ don’t  _ call me that.” Richie rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Okay, okay. Anyway, I didn’t know you had asthma..” 

 

**_i want to know everything about him_ **

 

“I don’t, really. That’s just my overprotective mother…” Eddie was still frustrated with the embarrassment, and a little out of breath from climbing into Richie’s tall truck. 

 

Richie must’ve sensed the tension, and changed the subject, “So, hot stuff, ya hungry?” Richie asked. “Famished.” Eddie said, loosening up. Richie wiggled his eyebrows, “Mmm, me too, but I would love to get a taste of _you.” “_ Remind me why I agreed to this?” Eddie glared at Richie. “Because I’m devastatingly irresistible.” 

 

Eddie laughed softly but didn’t respond. The rest of the drive was mostly quiet other than the cassette Richie played, which mostly contained Nirvana.

 

When the truck pulled into a parking spot at Chuck’s, the boys got out and Richie slung his arm around Eddie’s shoulder, attracting stares immediately. Eddie was self conscious about it, and wasn’t very good at hiding it, since Richie bent down and whispered in his ear, “Don’t mind them, Eds.” The feeling of his cool, cigarette stained breath on his ear sent a shudder through Eddie.

 

_ does he know what he’s doing to me? _

 

Richie ordered at the window first, “Double cheeseburger and- what? Oh yea, lettuce and tomato is fine. And I’ll have fries and a shake with that, please.” Eddie ordered the same thing, only without the tomato. When he finished ordering, Eddie fished out his wallet from his pocket and started to pull out money, but his hand was pulled away by Richie. “What are you doing?” Richie asked. Eddie was confused, “I’m paying? You paid last time so I just thought…” Richie grinned.

 

**_he’s too sweet_ **

 

‘No, Eds. This is on me.” Richie handed the girl at the window (who had patiently been waiting) the money and they sat at a small picnic table. Eddie sighed, “I feel bad. You should have let me pay.” Richie reached across the table and grabbed Eddie’s hand, which he instinctively pulled away.

 

_ wait.. _

 

Eddie cautiously reached back out and took Richie’s hand, mumbling a sincere “sorry.”  Richie met the small boy’s eyes, “It’s okay, And look, _ I  _ asked you out, so I paid. I guess if you want to pay you’ll just have to ask me out” he winked. 

 

A tall girl, different from before, delivered the boys’ food and received thanks from both of them. They grubbed down on their greasy foods and sipped their milkshakes, and Richie broke the quiet that had taken over temporarily. “You know Eds, I don’t really know much about you. I .mean, I know you hate roller coasters and you apparently don’t like tomato on your burger, but I want to know more.”

 

**_i want to know everything_ **

 

Eddie’s cheeks turned pink, thinking about how nice his name sounds coming from Richie’s mouth. “What do you want to know?” Eddie looked up at Richie. “Anything.” Richie smiled so genuinely, it made Eddie’s insides flip. 

 

Eddie ate a fry, thinking. “Well.. my favorite color is yellow,” he glanced down at his yellow shirt and laughed to himself. “And, this is so cheesy, but I love to get up early and watch the sunrise.” he bit his lip.

 

**_how can someone be so damn perfect?_ **

 

“Let’s go,” Richie blurted as they were finishing their meals. “Wha- huh?” He was already pulling Eddie to the truck. It was only around 8:40, “Are you taking me home?” Eddie asked slightly hurt. Richie started the engine and pulled out of their parking spot, “No, I want to take you somewhere.” Eddie was beyond confused and deep down, a little frightened.

 

_ did i say something…? _

 

“Richie. What the  _ fuck  _ is going on?” Eddie felt his breathing quicken and thought about using his inhaler, but decided against it. Richie took note of the panic Eddie was in, “Whoa, hey Eds? Calm down. I just… I want to take you somewhere that’s special to me. Okay? Not gonna kill you.” Richie put his right arm on Eddie’s arm and squeezed it, which sent a warm, comforting feeling through him. 

 

Eddie took a deep breath and was able to calm down. “Why did you rush off in such a hurry?” Eddie questioned. “Hearing you talk about the things you love just felt so  _ special. _ I just wanted to hear you talk in a more special, and private, place.” Richie sounded so vulnerable. “Oh, Rich, that’s so... sweet of you.” Eddie smiled at him.

 

_ wow.  _

 

They drove for ten minutes before Richie announced, “We’re here.” “The quarry?” Eddie was once again confused.

 

_ richie truly is a mystery _

 

“Ah, yes, the quarry. Come on, follow me.” Richie laced his fingers with Eddie’s and led him to a cliffside along the quarry. They sat down on the edge carefully, but let their legs hang over. The sky was nearly dark, but the moonlight gave enough light for the boys to make out each other’s features.

 

Eddie shivered, “It’s a little cold, I wish I had worn my sweatshirt…” Without hesitation, Richie pulled off his bomber jacket and wrapped it around the smaller boy. “Rich, you don’t have to-” Eddie started to pull it off to give it back. “Eds…” was all Richie had to say for Eddie to understand and pull it back over his goosebump-covered arms. 

 

“So, won’t you please tell me more about yourself?” Eddie had been looking out over the quarry, but looked up to meet the tall boys eyes through his thick glasses. “Well I want to know about you too, Rich.” Eddie bit his bottom lip “What if I tell you something and you tell me something?” Richie agreed to this proposition. 

 

Eddie began, “Okay, well hmmm. Oh! I love the beach, it’s so peaceful.” Richie looked down, “I’ve never been.” he said quietly. “We’ll go together.” Eddie promised. He got them back on track, “Your turn.”

 

Richie took a minute to think, “Alright, I uh, play the guitar” “Really? That’s awesome. I played the piano when I was like, six. But not anymore.” Richie smirked, “Ah, so you must be good with your fingers?” He raised his eyebrows. “Ha ha.” the small boy rolled his eyes.

They talked and talked, sharing about themselves and their lives. They learned each others favorite everything, from movies to animals. 

 

Eddie even told him about how his dad died when he was young and that’s why his mom was so overprotective. This made Ricie pull him into his side to comfort him. Richie shared briefly about his troubled home life, which made Eddie sad for him.

 

_ i wish i could give him not-shitty parents _

 

They had talked so much that before they knew it, it was ten o’clock. For a while, they just looked at each other, then at the water, then back at each other, then at the moon. When their gaze was back on the other, Eddie caught himself glancing at the taller boy’s lips- more than once.

 

_ can he tell how desperately i want him? _

 

_ i hope not. or do i want him to know? _

 

**_did he just look at my lips?_ **

 

Like usual, Richie was the one to tear through the silence, “Eds… you look so pretty in this light.  _ So  _ pretty..” Eddie blushed, “You don’t look too bad yours-” he was cut off by Richie pressing their faces together. Eddie did not hesitate to kiss back. It was slow and gentle, Eddie’s lips between Richie’s.

 

Richie held onto the boy’s cheek and snaked his other hand around to the small of his back, pulling him in closer. Eddie let out a small gasp, and reached around Richie’s neck to play with the curls at the nape of his neck. 

 

Eddie felt bold, and ran his tongue along Richie’s lip, which immediately caused his mouth to open. Their tongues clashed, Eddie could taste the cigarettes on his mouth, but much to his own surprise, found it the opposite of repulsive. 

 

“Rich” Eddie whispered into his mouth. Richie replied with a soft hum.

 

The kiss intensified and quickly went from gentle to fast-paced and messy. Richie let his fingers linger on the hem of Eddie’s shirt, and they slipped under and held onto his bare skin. Eddie couldn’t help enjoying it, and realized how much he had wanted this-all of it, yet he pulled back. 

 

**_what did i do wrong?_ **

 

**_was i moving to quick?_ **

 

Richie was apprehensive, “Did I… did I do something that made you uncomfortable? I’m so sorry.” Eddie took Richie’s hand into his, “No, no it’s  _ definitely  _ not that. It’s just.. What time is it?” he suddenly realized how late it must be. “It’s… shit. It’s 10:50. You have to be home by eleven right?” Richie was once again pulling Eddie to the truck. 

 

_ oh fuck _

 

The two of them piled into the vehicle and Richie drove off to Eddie’s house. When they pulled into the driveway, it was just past eleven, and Richie was frantic, “Eds you gotta go. I don’t want to you be late and have your mom mad at either of us.” 

 

Eddie was surprisingly calm, he took off his seatbelt and gave back the borrowed jacket. He reached for the handle to open the door but stopped himself, “Hey Rich,” he turned to face the tall, cute boy who he had made out with. Eddie leaned in, grabbing Richie’s face, taking him in for a long slow kiss. “Thank you” he whispered on to his lips.

 

He hopped out of the tall truck, and was so high off of pure happiness that he couldn’t be bothered to be worried about being late for curfew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boys! It happened kids, they kissed. There can only be more from here.
> 
> Also, please feel free to leave feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> ooo alright and so it begins
> 
> again, sorry for the length, or lack thereof- chapters will get longer, I promise
> 
> please please please leave feedback I want to know how I'm doing and what I can do better!


End file.
